epic_rap_battles_of_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle battled against Mordecai in Mordecai vs Twilight, Mordecai vs Twilight Sparkle 2 and Mordecai vs Twilight Sparkle 3, and battled against Rigby in Rigby vs Spike. She was played by Maggie Marcus in Mordecai vs Twilight Sparkle, Matthew Thomas in Princess Bubblegum vs Princess Celestia, DrawingGirl4 in Rigby vs Spike and Mordecai and Twilight Sparkle 2, and Miss4yo in Mordecai vs Twilight Sparkle 3. Information on the rapper Twilight Sparkle is the main character of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. She is a female unicorn pony who transforms into an Alicorn and becomes a princess in Magical Mystery Cure. She is also the younger sister of Shining Armor and sister-in-law to Princess Cadance. At the beginning of the series, she and Spike, her best friend and assistant, move from Canterlot to Golden Oak Library in Ponyville to study the magic of friendship, and in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, she gains her own castle as part of her Friendship Rainbow Kingdom; "a whole episode in Season 5" is "devoted" to answering the question of whether she is "still going to use/live in her library." Twilight Sparkle represents the element of magic. Before becoming a princess herself, she regularly sends friendship reports to Princess Celestia. Lyrics Mordecai vs Twilight Sparkle Your friendship isn't magic, it’s just so cruel, I could get my pet dragon and win this punchies duel. Calm down little bird, go back to Fluttershy, cause I think you got away and got high. This place is Ponyville, which means no giant birds Princess Celestia tells you everything cause you never learned. How much love can you get? I’m guessing none, cause your personality is just a piece of horse dung. Rigby vs Spike Spike, take this down now to let us both win, against these two idiot stoners who will die with a grin. Mordecai, take your midget friend and get out of here Hamboning is a thing that’s super queer Don’t yeayuh me, turn around and go, The reason me and spike will win is your rap style blows. You are not Eggscellent, you can’t even beat a game, Your stupid Hamboning won’t get you the fame. Mordecai vs Twilight Sparkle 2 Verse 1 Dear Princess Celestia, tell this bird to piss off, This person is cheaper than a cupcake shop. I don’t even get why people ship us, are they stupid? Oh well, at least I have wings like a valentines day cupid. Me and Shining Armor won part 1, so I’ll win part 2, Hell, even Derpy Hooves is more stupider than you. What’s the matter diaper boy, you wanna ca-caw on Margaret? Dude Time on you, it makes me puking. You couldn’t even get a handshake from Margaret’s dad, He made you wear a yellow speedo, and that was really bad. You’re in a relationship with Margaret? How much did you pay her? I’m a princess, what are you? A prune purse. Are you even considered a badass? Cause you are really not, You think you’re really cool cause you’re smoking pot? I did this in round 1, well I’ll do it today, Applejack calls you hay, that’s why she says time to hit the hay. Verse 2 (Equestrian Girls form) I’m a human now, so please stop your complaining, Your rap style is worse than when Rarity was handling rain. I defeated Sunset Shimmer, and now I’ll defeat you, Everytime you get rejected, you always turn blue. I saved everybody’s lives, you only saved one, Your love is not in bloom, you don’t even have love. Spike, take this important message down for Celestia, I learned something today, blue jays suck! Mordecai vs Twilight Sparkle 3 Verse 1 Welcome to Equestria, magically 'gon mess with ya I'll step on this pedestrian thrice like an equestrian Sparkling rhymes to eject you from Canterlot An audience intelligent and elegant, your fans are not My raps are hot, you wage a minimum amount like your job I don’t need Golden Oak knowledge to know this won’t last long Round 1, Round 2, won back to back When you’re facing this magic rap attack, you’ll be running fast To your special needs brats at your run-down snack shack The Ponyville princess of the populace attacks! All you ever do is sit on Rigby and play games You and your online girlfriend are gonna wish you never came Twilight’s lighting the Sparkles that’ll finally burn your flesh I'll put your prank wars and your popularity at rest Your friends will be crying, when I send you to your end Like you when Margaret said she didn’t wanna be your girlfriend Verse 2 Twilight Sparkle: It’s time to get the elements and show you what Friendship is! Pinkie Pie: Now it’s time to meat your maker! Applejack: Our fanbase is infinite! Rarity: You need to go away darling, you’re getting spit in my mane Fluttershy: Sir, you better leave me alone ‘cause we’ll win today! Yay! Rainbow Dash: Coming at you so fast Rarity: call it a Sonic Rainboom Applejack: You need to calm down Sugarcube, there’s no need to be rude Spike: I’ve written down your surrender letters Pinkie Pie: now let’s have a party! All: YOU CAN’T BEAT THE POWERFUL FRIENDSHIP OF THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY! Trivia * Twilight Sparkle has the most appearances throughout the series, with 5. Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 1 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Maggie Marcus Category:Matthew Thomas Category:DrawingGirl4 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 10 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 14 Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 16 Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 34 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Miss4yo Category:The Hub Characters Category:Twilight Sparkle